mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
United States v. Scaletta
United States v. Scaletta was a court case that took place in the spring of 1945 in the Empire Bay Courthouse, Empire Bay. Following the arrest of Vito Scaletta on February 21st 1945, he was charged with the Theft and Illegal Distribution of National Resources, a crime he had committed on February 10th 1945, by the U.S. Attorney office. Attention had been drawn to Mr. Scaletta as one of the gas station attendants he had illegally sold Gasoline Rations to had informed the Empire Bay Police Department. The Crime On February 10th 1945 Vito Scaletta broke into the Office of Price Administration in Uptown, Empire Bay. Vito managed to stay hidden from the three security guards who were present on the night of the crime. Mr. Scaletta proceeded to the office of the director of the Office of Price Administration where he stole the keys to the safe holding Gasoline Rations. Then, he opened the safe and stole 4,000 gallons worth of Gasoline Rations. He then left the building and drove around the city of Empire Bay and sold the illegally obtained rations to attendants of Trago Gas Station. The Arrest On the morning of February 21st 1945, Vito Scaletta was arrested by detectives of the Empire Bay Police Department, as he was leaving the apartment of his close associate Joe Barbaro in Little Italy. Mr. Scaletta was brought to the Empire Bay police station where he was interrogated. Witnesses Originally, it was an attendant of one of the many gas station who draw attention to the crime. But there was yet another witness; the Chief Witness and ex-associate of Alberto Clemente, Richie Mazzeo. The attendant was threatened into leaving the city of Empire Bay and Mazzeo was murdered on February 21st, 1945 by Joe Barbaro. Even though the witnesses were either dead or out of town, the City of Empire Bay still decided to press charges on Vito Scaletta as they decided they had enough against him to press charges and bring it to Court. Charges Vito Scaletta was charged for the following crimes: *Breaking into a federal building. *Stealing National Resources. *Illegal Distribution of National Resources. Trial Vito Scaletta was charged for three crimes and provided himself with a private lawyer to represent him in the case. On the opposite side was the Attorney General of the United States. Mr. Vito Scaletta was found guilty on all charges by a Court of Law and was sentenced to ten years in Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. Verdict Mr. Scaletta was convicted for breaking into a federal building, stealing national resources and the illegal distribution of national resources and sentenced to a total of ten years in Hartmann Federal Penitentiary. "... Vittorio Antonio Scaletta, for your crimes against the people of this city and this great country, this court hereby sentences you to ten years in a Federal Penitentiary." Trivia *Vito states in the opening cutscene of Time Well Spent that the verdict was handed down a "few months later", meaning in about May. Also, Vito arrives at Hartmann Federal Penitentiary in what seems to be late spring/summer time. Yet, in the cutscene from Joe's point of view featured in Witness - Frozen Memories in Joe's Adventures, it's snowing the same day that Vito receives his sentence. *After the death of Richie Mazzeo and threatening of Stan there were no witnesses, yet, the court manages to convict Vito. *Since Vito was never given any murder charges, canonically Vito never murdered any of the OPA guards. See Also *Empire Bay Courthouse *The Judge Category:Mafia II Category:Gameplay